


Darkness Rising

by Revenant_Zero



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blurring the lines between right and wrong, F/F, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, Vengeance and Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Zero/pseuds/Revenant_Zero
Summary: A bullet in the head isn't enough to keep the hardy Courier Six down. When the Courier wakes up memory-less in Goodsprings, he embarks on a quest to hunt down the one responsible for taking his life away from him. As he continues his quest for both vengeance and to complete his delivery, the Courier meets some strange individuals along the way, and gets caught up in the numerous political factions desperately trying to take hold of the Mojave Wasteland. Little do they know that soon, a new enemy shall rise up...
Relationships: Rose of Sharon Cassidy/Male Courier
Kudos: 10





	Darkness Rising

#  **Prologue**

There were voices. Muffled. Hurried. Eyes slowly opened to the commotion in front of him. The warmth blooming at the back of his head was nearly enough to lull her back into unconsciousness. Where was he? Why did his head hurt so much? Why did his body not respond? Slowly, a head lifted off the ground and one of the blurry figures noticed him.

“Guess who’s waking up over here?”

By that tone alone, he knew that this person was not here to help him. His vision slowly cleared, returning to normal, only to show him a nightmare. A handgun aimed at his temples, the aiming hand steady and confident. A man in a checkered suit held the weapon, as if he were deciding the fate of a prisoner. The judgement being death, of course, and a name dragged itself up from the fog of his mind. _Benny_.

“Time to cash out,” He declared, before making his way to stand directly over him.

“Would you get it over with?” One of his accomplices said, becoming increasingly irritated by their bosses lingering.

Benny simply held up a finger to silence him. He was the boss here. Not them. Never them. He seemed to relish in this moment. The very moment before solidifying the fate of his prisoner, that brief, harrowing moment before the word _“death”_ escaped from his cracked lips.

“Maybe Khans kill people without lookin’ ‘em in the face,” Benny glared, passing cold looks between the two accomplices flanking him. “But I ain’t a fink , dig?”

Benny then turned to his prisoner. It was, after all, time to wrap things up now. Bound and waiting. Unable to escape the fate laid out for him no matter how much he prayed, or who he prayed to. No miracles would be happening tonight. Not for him.

"You've made your last delivery, kid," Benny said in an almost regretful voice. Perhaps he did feel bad about this mess. “Sorry you got twisted up in this scene. From where you're sitting, this must seem like an eighteen-karat run of bad luck. But the truth is"— he pointed the pistol at the man’s head —"The game was rigged from the start.”

Gunshot roared out through the crisp, cool desert night. A bright flash from the muzzle briefly lighting up the ground as a bullet left its metallic embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've played New Vegas and absolutely loved the dark, gritty storytelling it has. What a way to start the game, you survive being shot in the head. Throughout playing the game, I rp'ed as my character, taking actions that I thought would fit someone like him. Anyway, when Chapter One is posted, I'll post my Courier's S.P.E.C.I.A.L Stats and other useful things at the top. My uploading schedule will be a bit weird, but please bear with me.


End file.
